


With Somebody Else

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: They don't hate him.





	With Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR who killed markiplier spoilers here guys. If you haven't seen the videos and more specifically the finale from Oct 13 please go watch those first!!  
> Who Killed Markiplier?

He wasn't the same.

None of them were.

They watched through a shared set of eyes as the Colonel searched for them. For his best friends. He could feel the sadness radiating from the souls sharing his body, the deep, excruciating ache as their friend called their names, as his mind crumbled further in front of their eyes. They watched until he turned a corner, still calling for Celiene, for Damien. And Dark followed.

He could hear their voices in his mind, could hear the way Celiene fought to push back her grief, the way Damien tried to soothe her. He felt their grief like a weight on his heart as he walked down the long, echoing corridor, following the sound of his friend's voice as he searched for the seer and the mayor.

He found him in the room where Mark had been found.

He stood silent, unnaturally so, his hands clenching and fingers tapping, agitated as he looked down at the tape still cutting off the outline of their friend's body from the rest of the room. He stood beside him, equally silent, until Wilford spoke.

"Why won't they answer?"

Dark felt their grief like a knife to the stomach, drawing in a breath closer to a gasp as another wave of grief washed over him. He watched as his friend's hands began to shake, and looked up to find tears running down his face. His mind was nothing but grief, two souls in equal, excruciating pain as they watched their friend lose more of himself, as his bright eyes shone with tears.

"Why won't they come back?"

And Dark did the only thing he could do. He took his friend into his arms, and held him as he cried.

"Where are they? Why won't they come out?"

And before he could think of another response, two voices rang out, male and female, ringing and echoing around the room as they spoke together in unison.

"We're here, Will. We don't blame you."

He felt his friend's hand clutch at his suit jacket in a vice grip, his body jerking with the force of his sobs. He felt tears fall from his own eyes as he rubbed their friend's back, and held him as he fell apart beneath his hands.


End file.
